Long fingernails, while fashionable, commonly invite breaking, cracking and splitting while the wearer is occupied in business endeavors, unless they are otherwise protected. Protective devices already proposed include, for example, supports adhered to the underside of nails, such as the cushion of Bluestone U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,325 (1976); other means include a detachable nail, such as in Rohrbach U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,290 (1935), wherein a covering member engages the upper surface of the nail and clips around it. Jaume U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,831 (1970), Kindred U.S. Pat. No. 1,135,382 (1915) and Lappe U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,535 (1960) are further examples of nail shields adhered to upper faces of the original nail. Parrilla U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,804 (1963) provides outer and inner support surfaces for a protruding nail. In Kosal U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,631 (1976) is disclosed an expandable, split cap having a window which exposes the ball of the fingertip. Brittingham U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,101 (1946) addresses the problem of enhancing the use of the hand and its nails by providing them with claws; a protective slot may extend forward of the finger pocket, which is molded with special surfaces adapted to cooperate and grip therebetween.
None of the nail covers disclosed in the art, whether they cover and support the top or bottom of a nail, provide a longitudinal tubular chamber, divided into a nail-protecting and a finger-gripping portion, reinforcements for pressing, and an end having a pressing face.